User blog:BobTheDoctor27/October 2011
Wow... this place sure is a ghost-town lately. Perhaps a fresh blog post will return some attention back here. Seeing as I haven't issued a new change to this wiki's structure in over a year, I guess I should probably do something. Changes New Plagiarism Policy (NPP) The first change that I'm making this month is the introduction of the New Plagiarism Policy, which is this thing. Basically, I've been reading through a lot of the pages on this site lately and reviewing the originallity of this site. And, it really pains me to say this, but a lot of the Kanohi pages are lifted directly out of BS01's articles. Granted, this is not the fault of the members of the this community - rather the fault of a currently blocked user named User:BobaVett, who was previously in charge of the Kanohi pages. However, he was dismissed from duties after admitting to openly plagiarising. As I have emphasized in the past, plagiarism cannot be tolerated here and I am strongly against it. I have a great deal of respect for the users who have worked hard to write those articles on BS01. Other people should not just copy and paste their work, even if it is quicker. It takes the originality away from BS01, which is wrong as they deserve the full benefit created by their users' work. For this reason, I am going to be clamping down on plagiarism over the coming month. Additionally I encourage you to help change pages with the aldve template on them. I know I have only added the template to a handful of Kanohi pages but a good way to detect plagiarism from BS01 is our difference in tense policy. Whilst BS01 has a strict use of present tense on their pages, this wiki uses the past tense. If you see an article on this wiki with present tense then it has likely been plagiarised and should be a candidate for being rewritten. Bionicle Reviews Wiki:Contest 13:The Recorder In addition to this, I would like to remind users that our "the Recorder" contest is still open and that there are currently only two entries. However, due to lack of entries and decline in interest of the community contest, I am now going to introduce a new rule that there must be an absolute minimum of three entries before voting can begin. Seeing as there are currently two entries, we will wait for a third entry before even considering voting. Red Links Finally, I would like to encourage users to start shifting our focus from "improving pre-existing pages" to "creating red linked pages". (Which I believe is the cause of inactivity due to the tedious nature of adding to a lengthy page.) A lot of the 'location' pages and 'BIONICLE book' pages remain unmade. For every unplagiarised page that is made, I promise to double the initial content personally. Again, I would like to thank you guys for sticking to Bionicle Reviews Wiki through this difficult time and I hope to see some more activity. :P Category:Blog posts